


The Altar Is My Hips

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assistant Zayn, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Kind of sub Zayn too, Lesbian Sex, Model Harry, Oral Sex, Photographer Louis, Sub Harry Styles, Voyeurism, but it's definitely all consensual, but like not professionally, butch Harry, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, kind of, under-negotiated sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Harry is leaning against the tree in Zayn’s garden. It is warm today and exactly the right weather for the photoshoot Louis has been planning. She needs a project for one of her art classes in college and has been bothering Harry to model for her for quite some time until Harry finally caved. Normally she isn’t that fond of having her photo taken but it’s Louis who is asking so what choice did she have really.---Harry and flowers in her pubes.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: Hairy Styles Pubefest 2020





	The Altar Is My Hips

Harry is leaning against the tree in Zayn’s garden. It is warm today and exactly the right weather for the photoshoot Louis has been planning. She needs a project for one of her art classes in college and has been bothering Harry to model for her for quite some time until Harry finally caved. Normally she isn’t that fond of having her photo taken but it’s Louis who is asking so what choice did she have really.

At least she was allowed to dress in her own clothes and didn’t have to put on something new and fancy. She is just wearing her comfortable brown flannel with some old jeans that she isn’t ready to get rid of yet. And now Harry is waiting for Louis to finish whatever she is doing inside of Zayn’s house and finally come out. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy basking in the sun in Zayn’s lovely garden but her thoughts tend to wander to places not quite as nice.

Louis and Zayn are awfully close, have always been, but especially lately and Harry, who has been hopelessly in love with Louis since she met her for the first time in some class, can’t help but feel jealous. Which isn’t a nice feeling and particularly not if it concerns your two best friends. And still Harry can’t stop herself from jealously imagining them having a quick fuck in Zayn’s kitchen, maybe Louis is fingering Zayn right now or Zayn is on her knees eating Louis out while Harry is waiting here.

Harry brushes her fingers through her short hair and resists the urge to pull at her curls. It’s just not something that sane people do, even though it feels like she might get some relief from trying to physically pull out these thoughts out of her head. Whatever, she thinks, they might be fucking, they might not, it really doesn’t matter. She just has to get this over with, then she can go home and crawl into her bed to sleep forever.

The door that leads into Zayn’s kitchen squeaks and Harry can hear laughter, then Zayn and Louis appear with happy smiles on their faces. Harry squints her eyes at them to see more clearly, the sun is blinding from this angle. But she doesn’t get much time to study them, it’s only ten steps from the door to the tree against which Harry is leaning and they are with her almost immediately.

“What has taken you so long?”, Harry asks suspiciously even though she doesn’t like the way she sounds. Louis doesn’t seem to pick up on her tone though and just shrugs happily. “Don’t know, just getting ready and stuff”, she explains. “And stuff?”, Harry isn’t satisfied but her voice has gotten too quiet with self-consciousness and neither Louis nor Zayn seem to hear her.

“Alright, let’s get started”, Zayn says. “As official assistant it is my professional opinion that we should get finished with this as soon as possible. And that is usually achieved by also starting as soon as possible.”

That is something Harry can agree on, so she urges Louis on herself, “Zayn’s right, get your camera out already!” Louis just laughs. “Okay okay, I didn’t know you enjoyed the art of the photographical process so little”, she teases. “But as you wish, let’s get to work.”

She pulls her camera out of her bag and gestures for Zayn to arrange the few extra lamps she has brought. Zayn doesn’t actually need to be told what to do, she has been Louis’ assistant quite a few times, but she knows that Louis feels more like a “real” photographer if she has someone to boss around.

Harry is still leaning against the tree. She isn’t planning on doing anything like posing just on her own, oh no, Louis has roped her into this and she will have to give her clear orders, if she wants something special from Harry.

But Louis seems quite content for now taking a few photos of Harry just the way she is positioned against the tree and with her bare feet that dig into the soft dirt. It feels a bit weird having someone so focused on herself, usually Harry avoids becoming the prey of Louis’ camera and flees as soon as someone might steal more than a quick glance at her.

“Maybe try a more open posture?”, Louis suggests now and Harry frowns at her. “What do you mean by open? I told you, I want clear orders!” Louis laughs again, not at all annoyed by Harry’s mood. “You’re right, I forgot. But you know what, I’ll let Zayn arrange you the way I want you, that should make up for it, yeah? You don’t even have to do anything yourself.”

And before Harry can grumble an answer Zayn is in front of her and moving her according to what Louis tells her. Zayn’s hands are warm on Harry’s skin and she can’t really keep up her attitude with her lovely friend so close to her trying to make her as comfortable as possible. “Get her upper body a bit straighter”, Louis says and Zayn grabs Harry’s hips to move her around, then brings them up her sides and to her shoulders to correct her posture the way Louis wants.

Something tingles inside of Harry. It’s not Louis touching her, but in a way she is, through Zayn who is carrying out her orders. And to be completely honest, it’s not like Harry has never thought about Zayn in a more than just friendly way. Zayn is beautiful, a very different kind from Louis, but absolutely gorgeous nonetheless and you would have to be blind to not feel something when looking at her.

Zayn’s fingers hover over the buttons of Harry’s flannel. “Maybe you could open it a bit more?”, she asks. Harry is hesitating, her mood hasn’t yet been completely appeased by Zayn. But she really has never been shy about showing her body so why not? She shrugs, “okay.” And that is all Zayn needs to put her fingers to work and start fumbling with the many buttons to slowly expose more and more of Harry’s skin.

The wind that has now access to her body makes Harry shiver, or maybe it’s Zayn and her fingers that continue to softly brush over her stomach. When Zayn has undone the last button Harry’s flannel is wide open only covering the sides of her tits and her nipples, showing off her tummy and where her tits start to bow down.

Somehow Harry is feeling more confident this way, she notices herself how her stance has become wider and the way she holds herself more powerful in a way. She feels strong, somewhat like those men on the covers of sports magazines that look into the camera like nothing in the world could stop them. Louis seems to notice it too. She has become more focused and barely takes the camera away from her eyes but she is mumbling the way Harry knows she does when she thinks something is going very well.

Which again spurs Harry on to give her more to work with and to try out a few poses. Louis continues to take photos for some time until she puts her camera down and waves Zayn towards her to have a whispered conversation with her. Harry watches them warily but feels a bit ridiculous doing so. They wouldn’t just stop this whole thing just to discuss having sex or something like that. Not even Harry is paranoid enough to think that.

Zayn looks over to her while Louis is still entirely focused on telling her something Harry can’t hear. “Go ask her”, Louis finally says loud enough for Harry to hear and Zayn nods and walks back to Harry who tries to keep a neutral expression on her face. “Louis is wondering if you would be comfortable showing even a bit more”, Zayn says, “it’s alright if you don’t want to, we just thought it would make the pictures more interesting.”

Now that is really not what Harry thought they’d been talking about but she can definitely live with this development. “What do you want me to take off now?”, she laughs. Zayn joins her laughter, obviously relieved that Harry seems to be in a good mood now. “We thought maybe you could open your pants? Like open the fly and pull down your pants a bit – not much, just so that we can see some more of you.”

“That’s alright with me”, Harry agrees. “But I don’t shave, is that a problem?”, she then asks as she remembers that that’s maybe not what Zayn and Louis were thinking about when coming up with this idea. She never liked shaving, but she did back in high school when everybody seemed to think that that was the only option for women. Later when she realised that she didn’t really care much about looking like what society thought was appropriate for women she stopped and has never gone back to since.

Zayn smiles reassuringly at her, “of course not! That’ll only make it better!” She stops for a second and stares at Harry with a weird look in her eyes. “Everything alright?”, Harry asks her amusedly. She knows what Zayn looks like when she gets an idea and she is right: “What would you think if I gave you some flowers to work with?”

“To work with?”, Harry looks at her questioningly. Zayn smirks, “you know what I mean. Like put them in your pubes!” Maybe Harry should think about why she is so up for putting plants in her pubes, because she is positively excited about this idea. “I’ll do it”, she tells Zayn who with great foresight has already turned around to grab some daisies that are arranged in a vase on a nearby table.

“Wonderful idea”, Louis interjects from where she is still standing with her camera. “Zayn, please help Harry putting them in.” “Of course”, Zayn grins at her then turns around to smirk at Harry who is getting even more excited. She loves all this attention on her, even though Louis is talking to Zayn about her as if she weren’t there, but that is kind of exciting too.

“Hold them”, Zayn pushes the daisies into Harry’s hands then brings her hands down to Harry’s fly and opens the button, then pulls down the zip. Harry isn’t exactly surprised by her direct action – whenever Zayn works with Louis she tends to take on her direct attitude – but she feels herself getting wet immediately. She has gone commando today which makes the execution of this much easier but also has Harry very aware of the fact that Zayn’s fingers are directly touching her pubes.

She doesn’t have much time to think about it though, because now Zayn’s hands have travelled to her sides and are tugging on her jeans. Her jeans slide down her hips under Zayn’s relentlessly pulling hands and expose more of Harry’s thighs and her pubes that spill out of her jeans and left and right over her now visible thighs. 

Apparently satisfied with the result Zayn takes the flowers from Harry again and picks one out from the bunch. The daisy is very light and tickles Harry when Zayn nestles it in between her tiny locks but it feels good. Beautiful in a way that Harry can bear – and she couldn’t bear being thought of as beautiful in a long time. Handsome or strong are words she prefers if she can tolerate someone talking about her appearance, but the daisy in her pubes makes her feel beautiful in a powerful way.

Still thinking about how nice the yellow and white little flower must look in the midst of her dark brown curls Harry is slightly caught off guard by Zayn weaving another daisy into her pubes. The way her fingers brush through her hair makes Harry shiver, she can feel every little movement on her sensitive skin.

By the time Zayn has used up all the flowers Harry is so wet. She has to resist the urge to squeeze her thighs together repeatedly to not ruin Zayn’s work or let her notice what effect this has on her. And still Zayn isn’t pulling back her fingers, she adjusts some of the daisies, then actually arranges her pubes in an apparently better looking way. The light tugging at her curls is driving Harry mad, it isn’t really painful but the hint of it is enough to turn Harry on more.

Harry looks up into Zayn’s face and her breath stutters when she sees her eyes dark and focused on Harry’s crotch, the tip of her tongue between her lips. “Finished?”, Louis asks Zayn and Harry feels heat creeping up her neck when she sees her smirking. Zayn nods and rips her eyes away from Harry following Louis’ unspoken orders to get away so Louis can start taking photos again.

As Zayn is retreating, Louis moves towards Harry and crouches down in front of her. She is out of reach for Harry – if she were to reach out her hands to try and touch Louis she would only grasp thin air – but so close that Harry can nearly physically feel her presence. It’s exciting having someone so close to your most intimate body parts and knowing that they’re looking so closely.

Harry’s a bit scared that Louis will somehow notice how unbelievably turned on she is just from being watched. But Louis seems to be entirely focused on taking pictures, never taking the camera away from her eyes. Even now when she is giving Harry new orders she doesn’t look up from the camera, “put your fingers in your pubes, Harry.” Of course Harry does what she is being told because she is a very professional model and not because being ordered around really does it for her. She slides her hands down her hips and into her flowery pubes.

She is careful to not let some of the flowers fall out or crinkle them and slowly lets her fingers glide through the coarse hair. The soft petals brushing against her skin are a nice sensation and somehow soothe the sting of Harry lightly pulling at her pubes. Harry is really enjoying herself, feeling herself up for Louis’ camera and imagining the beautiful pictures of the cute daisies in her dark hair.

But Louis doesn’t seem to be entirely content with her performance. “Go help her “, she tells Zayn who is stood somewhere behind her. “Sure”, Zayn says and walks to Harry. “I think I’m able to do this on my own”, Harry grumbles but doesn’t resist Zayn when she steps behind her and moves her hands on top of Harry’s.

Applying pressure on Harry’s fingers she moves them deeper into her curls. The pressure goes straight to Harry’s clit which is throbbing now. She is sure that Zayn must be feeling her shivering against her but Zayn says nothing. 

“Beautiful”, Louis mumbles and Harry doesn’t really get it because what her hands are doing now isn’t much different from what she was doing before. But if Louis thinks this is better who is she to question it? 

Zayn lifts one hand from Harry’s and lets it travel independently over Harry’s mound. She tugs at some curls and twirls a daisy around not letting go of the hair that it’s stuck in making Harry twitch with the sudden delicious pain. Zayn’s hand moves farther down stroking through the daisies and Harry’s pubes and then she is really far down and Harry can feel her fingertips dip into her wetness.

Harry can’t help but gasp loudly and Zayn rapidly pulls back her hand mumbling “sorry sorry sorry!” To her own surprise Harry doesn’t lose her cool and calms Zayn, “it’s alright, don’t worry.” Zayn still seems upset though. “I really didn’t mean to touch you without your consent! I hope you don’t feel bad, I’m so so sorry”, she tells Harry.

“No really, I don’t mind”, Harry assures Zayn, “I may have actually hoped for a bit more.” She surprises herself again with her confession but she definitely doesn’t regret when she looks into Zayn’s eyes that have suddenly turned dark and heated.

“Now that sounds interesting”, Louis comments who has finally put her camera down and watched the encounter closely. “Maybe we could make something more of this”, she says and expectantly looks at Harry and Zayn. 

Harry glances over to Zayn, then brings her eyes back to Louis. The gleam in her eyes is very exciting. “We could do that”, Harry agrees. Zayn doesn’t need any time to think it over either and nods, “I’d love to.” 

“Alright then”, Louis says and picks up her camera again, “Zayn, I want you back behind Harry.” Zayn does what she’s told and steps so close behind Harry’s back that Harry can feel her breath on her neck.

“Put your hands back into Harry’s pubes and pull them a bit. I want to see some straining in your fingers”, Louis telly Zayn. She slides her hands over Harry’s flannel and then on the naked skin of her tummy down to her bush. This time Zayn grabs Harry’s pubes without regard for the daisies. Harry is sure that they are breaking and losing petals under her strong grip but that probably also makes for a good picture.

Harry desperately wants Zayn to do more but she knows that nothing is happening without Louis’ orders. It’s frustrating to see Louis so concentrated on clicking her camera and paying no attention to what Harry wants but at the same time it’s so incredibly hot to be photographed while in this position.

Finally Louis says, “touch her. I want you to play with her a bit.” Harry can feel Zayn breathing out heavily into her shoulder and then her long fingers are running up and down her slit. She’s definitely not giving her enough, only making Harry more desperate by spreading her open and pulling at the hair where she is even more sensitive.

After a few moments Harry can’t stop herself from bucking into Zayn’s hand anymore. She needs more now. Louis isn’t content with her behaviour though. “Hold her still”, she orders Zayn, “then you can give her more.” Zayn grabs Harry’s hips with her other hand, digging into Harry’s flesh to keep her from moving. Harry whimpers but then Zayn’s fingers find their way to her clit and start to rub her and Harry is alright again.

Zayn has gathered up her wetness and uses it to glide in effortless circles over Harry’s clit. It’s so good and Harry is getting a bit dizzy, lost in the movement of Zayn’s fingers where she is aching for them. She lets her head fall back against Zayn as she can’t hold back her moans anymore. Harry can hear that Zayn is getting worked up too, she is breathing hotly and fast on Harry’s shoulder and Harry is turned on even more by the knowledge that Zayn is enjoying this as much as she is.

She feels like she is about to come any minute now, having been turned on for so long now and finally getting what she needs. Zayn is pressing down harder on her clit and Harry feels herself trembling with pleasure when Louis tells Zayn, “stop touching her and lean Harry against the tree again.”

Harry can feel that Zayn really isn’t pleased with this. She huffs into her skin and drags her finger back up with slightly too much force. But she lets go of Harry and goes in front of her to guide her back to the tree. Finished with her task she turns around to Louis to see what she wants her to do next.

“No need to look so annoyed”, Louis teases her, “eat her out now.” “Oh”, Zayn says obviously surprised that there’s really no need to be annoyed. “Ok”, is all she adds before she turns around to Harry fast and drops to her knees.

No one has ever done that for Harry, just kneeled before her so ready to get their mouth on her. Before she can think anymore about it Zayn has already started to tug her jeans down to her knees. Thankfully the jeans were quite big on Harry so that she can still spread her legs when Zayn pushes at her thighs to do so.

And then Zayn just dives in. She noses through her pubes where still a few daisies are left and then licks messily over her slit and along Harry’s sides through the hair that’s curled along there. Harry feels the wet mess of herself and Zayn’s spit and she is sure that there is no greater feeling than Zayn’s tongue licking through it caressing her folds and finally massaging her clit.

“Make her come”, Harry hears Louis say and Zayn obviously does too because she is speeding up and licking Harry just the right way. Zayn’s tongue really feels magical on Harry’s clit pushing into it and stroking over it building the pleasure in Harry’s belly.

She opens her eyes fighting against the stars at the edge of her vision to look what Louis is doing. Louis has finally stopped taking photos, she is holding the camera in her lap and just staring at Harry and Zayn. She looks still so cool just sitting there watching them fucking the way she told them to but her cheeks are reddened and her eyes are burning holes into Harry.

When Zayn flicks her tongue hard over her Harry moans loudly and looks Louis in the eyes. Louis continues to stare back at her and then tells Harry, “I want you to come now.” As if they had planned it Zayn starts to suck on Harry’s clit and then Harry is coming shivering and trembling over Zayn while holding open her eyes to look at Louis.

Her legs are shaking while Zayn is sucking her through her orgasm and she has to push back against the tree as not to fall. Somewhere in between her eyes have fallen shut and when she is able to open them again Zayn has gotten up from underneath her and stood up next to her. She is watching her and when she sees that Harry seems to have returned from her orgasm high she asks, “everything okay with you?”

Harry nods and smiles at her, “I’m okay. Thank you for that though, you’re amazing at that!” Zayn smirks, “thanks. Always nice to get a good review.” Louis has gotten up too and joined them under the tree. “Can I get a taste?”, she asks Zayn. “Sure”, Zayn easily replies and steps forward to kiss Louis.

They’re really hot together Harry has to admit as she watches them licking into each other’s mouths. Louis is pulling Zayn in with her hand on her neck and Zayn is holding her hips. Harry is starting to wonder if they’ll ever stop kissing when they finally break apart with a wet sound. 

Louis hums contently and turns towards Harry. “want a taste too?”, she grins at her. Harry can only nod and then Louis’ mouth is on hers. She opens her mouth willingly when Louis licks along her lips and meets Louis’ tongue when she pushes inside her mouth. There’s not much to taste of her except for a very faint hint but Harry definitely isn’t complaining when she gets to kiss Louis.

She loses herself in Louis’ lips and her spit in her mouth breathing into Louis and clutching at her sides. They kiss for a while until Louis backs off a bit and grins at her. “Do you maybe want to pull your pants up again?”, she teases.

Harry blushes embarrassedly but Louis actually bends down to do it herself and Harry is breathless again when she pulls up her zip carefully without trapping any of her pubes in it. Louis smiles at her then walks backwards a few steps to pick up her camera again and take a picture of Harry and Zayn under the tree.

“Alright, should we look at the pictures?”, Louis asks waving at Harry and Zayn to follow her inside.


End file.
